Heartless Black
by Jayd10
Summary: This journey starts off with two new pokemon trainers Lya and Angeal, ready to take on the region Heartlos consisting of cities like Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, and Twilight town and islands like Destiny Islands! Along with their starter Pokémon Fennekin and Chespin their ready to take on anything! Like the treacherous Organization XIII and even the Light League.
1. Meeting Your New Partner!

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Any of the characters except Lya and my friend owning Angeal Fair all other characters owned by Square Enix and Game Freak.**

"No! You can't travel with him Lya!" Lea said as he headed into their kitchen frowning but his daughter continued to persist in her argument as he went on making lunch.

"But daddy he's my best friend! And it's my birthday, I just want to go my journey with him!" Lya pouted as she poked and bothered her father persistently wanting him to give her an answer she actually wanted.

Lea was honestly getting annoyed now by his daughter's poking and small pushes on his back, but still keeping his cool so he won't end up yelling at her on her birthday. He turned around and looked down at the small twelve-year-old before him her emerald-green eyes full of determination and a will that won't budge... Why does she have to be so much like her mother... "Lya sweetheart... I just don't want things... to happen too early for you on your journey, because it'll be just you and him no one else camping out-"

"Daddy! Were best friends! We've known each forever, nothing will happen like kissing! Nope! No kissing trust me!" The smaller redhead nodded smiling up at her father sweetly giving a little nod.

Smiling at that and gives he gives his daughter a small hug happily then feels others joining the hug... "Hey what are you silly's doing?" He laughed as he looked to his and his wife's Pokémon.

Pyro cuddled into his master yipping happily at Lya knowing it's her birthday today.

"You're a silly Delphox, Pyro!" Lea smiled and patted the top of his Pokemon's head. "And you Shadow are a silly Zoroark! I'm sure Isa doesn't let you be that silly huh?" He laughed and looked around. "I wonder where she is...?" He pondered as he watched his daughter run off to find her mother.

"Mama! Where are you?" Lya called out giggling as Shadow followed her trying to be sneaky, he isn't though not at all, she giggled as he fell on his face!

Shadow pouted at his trainer's daughter but got up and picked her up looking for Isa too letting out howls for her!

"Everyone is suddenly howling for me, I wonder what the problem might be." Isa emerged from the laundry room with a basket full of clothes, only to get hugged on first by her daughter. Then by a rather huge Zoroark. The combined weight made her fall to the ground. "What's the problem now?!"

"Mama don't you remember?!" The small redhead smiled at her mother as she laid on top of her with Shadow laying on them content.

Shadow let out a happy growl as he licked his trainer and cuddled her happy to see her today.

Lya slipped out pulling Shadow off by his skinny waist and looked to her mother smiling. "Come on you gotta know mama!" giggling as she helped her up and smiled sweetly at her.

Luna and Dire soon started to bark happily excited as well! All the Pokémon in this house pretty much all in an uproar today.

"OKAY!" Isa said rather loudly, letting the entire house fall into a silence. She looked to Lya after collecting her nerves. "Of course I know what today is, you silly girl. It's your birthday. How could I forget that? I'm not your father when it comes to dates."

"I am silly huh?" Lya giggled as she smiled up at her mother, she was used to the yelling being that the Pokémon aren't in pokéballs all the time in their house so it didn't bother her, most of the Pokémon here can be butts. "I talked to daddy and he's letting me go on my Pokémon journey with Angeal." She nodded as she saw her mother smile at that.

"So, your father finally listened to me, hm?" Isa smiled and hugged her daughter at her front. "I'm so glad for you. Having your own adventure and such."

Lya hugged her mother back smiling and nodding happily! "Yeah I get to travel with Angeal." She giggled and looked to her mother "Does this mean I can get my Pokémon now?" She grinned excited to meet her new friend!

"You sure do." Lea smirked walking in holding the iconic red and white pokéball in his hands, he kissed Isa on the cheek as he hands Lya her pokéball gently smiling when her eyes light up with glee!

The preteen looked at her pokéball with wonder she then held it out and said "Come out!" Then came out the cutest fox she ever seen with yellow and white fur but had these red tuffs coming out of the Pokemon's huge ears! She received a Fennekin the fox Pokémon!

The little Fennekin looked around yipping softly looking for her parent being Pryo letting out a little whine till she looked up seeing Lya making her eyes go wide and run over hopping on to her legs with her huge fat fluffy tail wagging happily as she yaps with joy!

"You're the cutest thing ever!" Lya let out with squee picking up her new friend and hugging her!

The little Fennekin let out a little ember to express how happy she is too and cuddles her new trainer happily!

"You wanna give her a nickname sweetheart?" Lea smiled but not pushing her to knowing some kids don't like to name their Pokémon, thinking it's childish.

"Yeah I'll name her Ember and gonna be the first Champions to come from the South Sector of Radiant Garden with Angeal of course!" She smirked happy that her dream may come true now that she has step one done.

"That's a big dream baby!" Lea said with a small laugh

"You always said to dream big!" Lya replied with a smirk as she cuddles Ember happily.

"Now that you have your Pokémon, it's time for you to get ready for your journey. After the party today, of course." Isa stood up from where she sat on the floor. "No daughter of mine will look like an inexperienced fool when it comes to Pokémon." She wrapped her arm around Lea's waist. "Why don't you go play with Ember, Lya, while your father and I finish with decorations and the cake."

"Okay mama, can I go to Angeal's house to play with him?" Lya asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah that sounds good, Zack said he was really excited about seeing your new Pokémon. You're lucky he waited to go on his journey, so he could go with you that's a good friend right there." Lea nodded as he holds Isa close to him with a smile.

"I know daddy! I'm happy I have a friend like him!" She then hugged both her parents receiving a kiss from both making her smile. "Bye bye!"

She then went out the door heading right next door where the door burst open! "Woah!"

"Harley get back here now!" Zack yelled at the Lucario hiding out on the roof to get away from punishment until he looks down seeing Lya. "Oh Lya!- you got your Fennekin." He smiled then looked back to see if Angeal was out, he was as hyper as usual, it was a common Fair family trait. "Angeal! Lya's here!"

"Lya?!" Angeal looked from his spot in the yard, his Chespin resting in his lap as he played with his green spikes that sat atop his head. "Stay here, Spikey!" He then scooted back and got up, only to crash with Lya in the yard and send them tumbling. "Hey Lya! Happy birthday to you!" He had a wide smile at the girl.

"Hey Angeal!" She giggled as she hugged her best friend happily smiling as well but she soon heard some unhappy yips and quickly moved only to see Ember hop onto the grass shaking her fur out yipping unhappily at her fur being all fluffed and not smooth, Lya could see she's a little vain.. "Thank you for the happy birthday!" She smiled sweetly as she looks to Ember. "Angeal this is my Pokémon Fennekin! I nicknamed her Ember though!" Lya noted with a sweet smile to him.

"Really? That's such a cute name considering what she looks like!" He began to pet and rub the smooth fur of Ember, only to be burned by his fingers. "Ow!" He snatched his hands back and shook them, whining in pain. "Ow..Why did she burn me? I was careful not to mess up her fur." ;3;

Ember fixed her fur and licked paw fixing her ears, with a hmph! She's upset that he said she wasn't cute compared to her name!

"I think it's because you said she wasn't cute compared to her name Angeal.." Lya said with a frown, she thought Fennekin was very cute to her when she saw her.. ;3;

"Lya don't feel offended Angeal just thinks grass and fighting type Pokémon are cuter!" Zack laughed "What can we say he being raised by a grass gym leader and a former fighting gym leader." He smiled as he walked over petting Ember's fur gently. "She seems like a perfect fit for you though Lya." He replied looking to her.

"Thank you Zack, I knew Angeal meant that Ember doesn't actually look like an ember from a fire though." She giggled and grabs Ember gently and looks to her "Ember say sorry."

Ember whines but goes over and licks Angeal's hand pouting, her way of saying sorry which she didn't actually mean. -3-

"Good girl." Lya smiles softly and gave her some pets gently not know Ember didn't actually mean sorry.

"She doesn't seem all that sorry!" Angeal rubbed his reddened fingers and pouted as well. "That's what I get for being nice.."

Lya frowned at her best friend and Pokémon not getting along and looks down feeling sad.. "I'm sorry Angeal.." =(

The little Fennekin looks between the two children and sees how upset Lya is and goes over and lays in Angeal's lap gently a cuddles him gently meaning she's sorry to him. Ember maybe vain but she cares for her trainer, she was taught that she should love her trainer and be her best friend, not to be mean or upset her. And that look meant she was sad with her, she doesn't want to see Lya sad with her again not ever.

"Huh?" Angeal hugs Ember with a smile. "Awe, now she really means it! She's a little cutie when she's not being pouty or a butt." He laughed.

Ember cuddles into his hug her ears flicking happily now and whines then turns her head using the move ember, to signify she likes him.

"Awe she likes you Angeal!" Lya giggles and smiles at Ember's flicking ears she then pets her gently and sees Zack come over making her look up.

"Hey I have a suggestion, since you two are traveling together, earning badges and such why not have a little battle? It'll help Lya out in getting the hang of battling and might help little Spikey over there get used to fire types." The tall onyx haired man nodded smiling at the two.

Spike goes over and pokes Spikey on the head softly and nudges him softly the large Chesnaught wanting him to get up.

Spikey gives a whine to his parent wanting to be left alone. T3T

"But dad.." Angeal whined as well, wanting to be left alone too. T3T

"Come on it'll be good practice before you go on your journey! Plus I hear the first gym leader is tough!" Zack nodded then looks to Lya "You wanna battle?

"I would love to! But I only wanna battle if Angeal wants to." She nodded giving a small smile to Angeal and giggles as she watches Spikey and Spike argue in grunts and squeaks.

Spike grunts and growls pouting at his offspring wanting him to quit being so lazy! He's just like his trainer an overbearing parent. -.-"

Spikey squeaks wanting to do what he or what Angeal wants him too and runs off hiding behind Angeal. And he's just like his trainer too, a child who wants to be his own person.

"But dad, can't we just train after Lya has some sort of experience? I'm not calling her dumb or anything, I just don't want her to feel bad because things will be at a fast pace and even I couldn't keep up on my first few battles!" Angeal looked up at Zack.

He nodded knowing that was true. "Yeah I get what you mean." He looked down to his son and smiled knowing he just doesn't want her to defeated by him before she even gets to go on the journey. "But here's my question, are you guys gonna be battling as a team or separately against trainers and gym leaders?"

Lya looked up at that she didn't know trainers traveling together could battle as a team against others, her parents traveled together but battled separately most of the time, sometimes they battled in doubles together but not often doubles being rare and being with either twins, couples or besties.

"Team, duh! Unless one of us feels like getting a go at being separate. Then you know." The boy smiled widely. "I'll be sure to keep it a team effort!"

"I wanna be a team!" The redhead girl grinned happily with a nod "We'll be the best team out there, and I'll be sure to do my very best as a trainer and your friend!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Zack said smiling cheerfully at the kids as he clapped his hand together and looks to them both "Gym leaders might get a little upset but they'll deal with it, and remember after the party you have to go to Merlin's house for your trainer I.D.'s and pokédex's so you have a record for all the Pokémon you see." He nodded and ruffles their hair happily

"Yeah!" Lya giggled as she hugs Angeal smiling happily so excited for this adventure they're going to have together!


	2. The Journey Begins! Part One

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters except Lya and friend owning Angeal Fair, the rest owned by Square Enix and Game Freak.

It was now after the party and everyone has left while Lya is in her room getting ready for her journey she puts on her favorite shirt with a blue Flabébé on it, along with her pink skirt and aqua sneakers as she places on her pink hat to put her whole outfit together.

"Lya, are you getting ready?" Isa called from downstairs. "I don't want Angeal waiting any longer!"

"I'm all ready mama! Lya notes as she ties a bow on Ember's neck gently then calls her back to her pokéball placing it in her bag quickly as she runs down the stairs meeting up with her parents giving them a smile.

"Ah.. Our baby looks just like a full fledge trainer Isa!" Lea announces all teary eyed..

"Daddy.. don't cry!" The child asks not wanting her father to be so emotional as she leaves for her journey. "I'll be back home before you know it!"

"You say that now, but we'll see" announces her father as he pats her shoulder then brings her into a hug gently smiling with memories going through his head of when she was just a little kid wanting to be just like them.

"Daddy... you're making... me... suffocate..."

"Oh!" Lea let go of her and rubs the back of his head embarrassed. "He he he... sorry..."

Isa only shook her head at the two, and brought her daughter into a light hug. "You'll do great, Lya. You know to call us if you ever need anything."

The young redhead nods and pulls out her phone to show her she has it and hugs her mother back closely giving a smile. "I love you mama, I hope I can make you and daddy proud!"

Lea smiled at that, it was so lovely that she wants to make them proud and he knows she will diffidently make them the proudest parents in all of Heartlos!

"I love you too, Lya. And I know you will. No matter what will happen, you'll always make us proud." She kissed her cheek and stood up, letting the child go.

The girl nods and waves to her parents as she heads out the door to the outside where the sun was setting and where she could see Angeal saying goodbye to his father.

"I promise to behave, dad! I won't let anything happen to me or Lya!" He nodded, and gave him another tight hug. "I'll see you soon."

"Good! You have your sleeping bag packed and some food packed for you and Spikey?" Zack asked making sure so he's not unprepared or gets hungry before he goes to camp out somewhere.

"Yes, dad! I have all of that and more!" He shook his bag.

"Good boy" smiles the tall onyx haired man then hugs Angeal one last time kissing his forehead softly. "I know you'll make me proud." He says softly in his son's ear before letting him go so he can go on his journey.

When Lya sees that she runs over to Angeal hugging him happily in holding his hand with a smile ready to go with him out of Radiant Garden ready to see the rest of their region! "Let us succeed in our goals!" The girl announces happily with a smile.

"Or try our hardest anyway!" Angeal replied, giving her a big smile in return.

"Of course!" She noted with a grin as they head out of Sector two and go into one ready for their journeys with their pokedex's in hand that they got from professor Merlin.

Lea waved with Isa happily sending the kids off only to hear the phone ring. "Who could that be at this hour..." he wondered aloud as he went over to the phone picking it up but then hears that voice...

"Lea. What a pleasant surprise for you to answer."

"Lea?" Isa put a hand on the middle of his back. "Who is that?"

"Uh yeah..." Lea clears his throat and looks to Isa and mouths 'Xemnas' to Isa. "So why are you calling... Superior..?"

"I have an important job for your wife, that's all."

"What kind of job...?"

"I want her to battle your daughter, when the time comes."

"What?!" Lea was shocked! Why did his former boss want to battle his daughter?! He calmed down and asked gently, "What does that have to do with my wife and daughter..?"

"Half of that question isn't your business. But, you wife is a gym trainer isn't she?"

"Former gym trainer, the gym leader retired a few years ago.." Lea sighed a little scared about what he's planning. "And it is my business! I'M Lya's father and Isa is MY wife." He replied angrily, hating this man with all his will.

"I see. Relay her the information I gave you, Lea. She may not be able to be in a gym, but she can still fight." He hung up at that.

The man grumbled and sighed as he looks to his wife and frowns. "Xemnas wants to battle Lya when the time comes and he has an important job for you.." Lea sighs as he hangs his head. "I wonder if he's trying to get the Organization back together..."

"Well, my answer is no!"

"Good! So let's go out for dinner!" Lea notions with a smile and holds her hand not knowing their being watched from outside.

"I'd like that." Isa smiled and hugged him against her chest.

He hugs her back gently smiling then leads her out of the house happily both not seeing the shadowy figure next to their house. "Remember the old days when those kids who were taking down the Organization were just trainers? Now look at them! Their Gym leaders and barely in their twenties!" Lea laughs remembering those days.

"Such a horrible time for us, though. I don't like to think of those days."

"Yeah.. those days were hard... and I hope Lya never finds out what we did... or what we were apart of." Lea says looking down when he hears a voice.

"Well she has to find out sooner or later doesn't she?" Says a familiar voice.

"Who said that?!"

"Come out!"

"I don't think you want to see me and my friend." Announces the man.

Lea was now becoming nervous... "Please... just leave us alone! We just told our daughter goodbye!" He announces as he looks around only to see a Murkrow and Inkay to be tossed out of the pokéball! "No!"

Xaldin then came out with Xigbar with a small smirk it was a bit forced though, both men were wearing those horrible coats too...

"This isn't fair! We don't have our Pokémon on us!" The redhead called out as he got in front of Isa to protect her from them. But suddenly it went black a both Lea and Isa collapsed.

*To Be Continued*


	3. The Journey Begins! Part Two

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of these characters except Lya and my friend owning Angeal Fair. Rest owned by Square Enix and Game Freak.

Lya giggled as they left South Sector Radiant Garden and entered the North Sector which the more crowded area of their city. "Man so much hustle and bustle for it being late at night..." the girl noted as she took a look around smiling at some young children playing with Pokémon that are their pets and the lovely flowers. "Wow this place is busy!" She exclaims with wonder but then feels Angeal led her off but then stop. "Angeal-" but lo and behold before her were the most famous of Gym Leaders.. standing in front of a Pokémon center.

"It's Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart!" Angeal had an expression of that of admiration and awe. He held his hands over his cheeks. "We have to meet them, Lya! It's a must!"

"What if they think we're losers though!" The young trainer noted shyly, honestly she admired these two greatly, she even had their posters in her room! Mostly Squall's but still... she is a major fan girl.

"So how are trainers fairing for you?" The brunette trainer asked making small talk with his friend quietly.

"Then we will kick their butts! Literally!"

"It's been decent, enough. I wish there was more people who took training seriously, but, I can't complain as long as they try, and don't act up." Cloud responded, before hearing someone talking about kicking butts. "What are those two kids talking about?"

Squall looked over seeing a boy looking determined and ready for his journey and a shy girl who looks like she's just learning the ropes. He smiles a little at that to himself and gives the two a wave as he whispers to Cloud. "Wave to them, their brand new trainers taking on the gym challenge."

Lya went wide-eyed at this, Squall was waving at her and Angeal! This was probably one of the best moments in her Pokémon career! She wanted to say something but all she did was wave back with a blush on her face being as shy as ever.

"Cute. Maybe we should show them the handle of things, you know."

Angeal gently patted her cheeks at her being still and silent. "Get it together! They're trying to train us and show us the ropes!"

"Huh.. what..?" The girl stuttered then looks up seeing the two men in front of her and Angeal now cocking their heads making her get stiff, but she shakes it out. "H-Hi!"

"Hello, are you two new to getting around cities and towns?"

Lya looks to Angeal for an answer, too scared to answer for herself.

"Sure are! This is our first time getting out and about to start our lives to train up or Pokémon!"

"Then, you wouldn't mind a few basic tips and all, right?"

"Yeah…" Angeal had a wide smile.

"Not at all... and thank you." the young redhead nodded then bowed in respect to them.

"Your welcome." Squall nodded and tilted the girl up gently "No need to be so formal."

Lya blushed at this and nods and starts listening to what the two men have to say.

"This here is the Pokémon center, this is where trainers and Pokémon can rest along anyone's journey, you might also meet other trainers inside that might wanna trade or battle."

"Woah..."

"While you are resting, you also have a station where things can be bought for your journey. Pokéballs, healing items, that of the sort. Also, there is a small area for writing, so you can send letters about how your trip is going or have a place to write in a journal."

"I didn't know about the writing thing!"

"I did!" Lya smiled as she took out two journals one with Flabébé and the other with Growlithe on it and hands it to Angeal. "I bought them last week for us." =3

Squall lightly chuckled at the two friends, knowing there was more going on there and nods. "Be sure to send letters to your parents so they don't worry. Oh and be sure to talk to people around town in the places you go, might get useful info."

"Thank you so much for all this information!" The girl nodded with a giggle and wave.

"Your welcome, also if you have your pokédexes already then just head north on to route 11 or known as the Red Queens Garden." The young Gym leader nodded and gave a small hopeful smile to them.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Lya giggled and holds Angeal's hand as he waves back and leads her off.

"Come on, Lya! Let's go and get started! Next place we find we can write letters at we should, okay?" Angeal tugged on her hand.

"Okay Angeal!" The young trainer giggled as she followed after him heading north into the grass and flowers full of potential Pokémon teammates!

Lya looked around as they enter the grass and flowers then looks to her bag with 6 pokéballs within. "Angeal..?" Lya asks nervously as he leads her and himself along the path.

"Don't you worry, Lya! Everything will be okay!" He tightly held her hand to bring her along with him along the beaten path. "We will be okay."

"Okay Angeal.." she nodded and looked around carefully and sees rustling in the grass ahead! "! What could that be?!" She asked but soon enough Angeal was running over dragging her along with him happily and of course excited!

"I think it's a wild Pokémon! Let's catch it!"

"Oh okay!" Lya replied excited but nervous as she watches the Pokémon come out from the grass! It of course was a Pidgey a common Pokémon to run into at the beginning of any journey.

"Woah! It's a real Pidgey!" The young trainer exclaimed with a smile!

"Let me go first!" Angeal whipped out his Pokéball, and threw it near the Pidgey. "Spikey, go!"

Spikey squeaked and looks back at Angeal for his command his little tail wagging as he looks to his opponent with determination even though he's weak against flying types...

"Go Angeal!" Cheered Lya!

The Pidgey squawked as he awaited this trainer to make a move.

"Spikey! Use Growl!" Angeal commanded from the sidelines of the battle.

Spikey nodded and growled at the Pidgey lowering its attack!

Pidgey's attack was lowered! Pidgey uses tackle on Spikey!

Spikey was tackled making his HP drop!

"You can do it Spikey!"

"Ah! Spikey, use Leech Seed!" Angeal hoped this defense would make the battle last.

Spikey squeaked and released his seeds on Pidgey!

Pidgey squawked as he's seeded and sharks it off using sand attack lowering Spikey's accuracy! But after his turn he looses some HP..

Spikey whines as sand is blown into his face! D'x

"Use this as a last move, Spikey! Maybe we can catch the Pidgey! Use Hammer Arm Fight!"

Spikey gave a growl at that with a little smirk as he runs at Pidgey and throws his arm down hard at it squeaking as he hops back to his spot!

Pidgey chirps and whimpers its HP down significantly low and uses gust weakly again, but is honestly ready to be captured..

"Woah!? Spikey knows Hammer Arm?!" Lya asks super surprised! =O

"Dad taught him the move for me, it was for making good grades all year." He smirked as well, and uses a small move so the Pidgey can be captured and not harmed. "Use Faint, Spikey."

"Wow!" Lya giggles and smiles sweetly at that.

Spikey squeaks and uses the attack making Pidgey finally catchable!

Pidgey chirps in defeat and falls to the ground with swirly eyes showing he's done!

Angeal took an empty Pokéball, and caught the bird with it. He let Spikey get taken back too, and placed them in his bag. "Ta da!"

Lya watched as the pokéball shake finally making the clicking sound and smiles at that! "Wow that was awesome Angeal! I hope I can run into a Pokémon soon!" She notes with a nod!

"I know you will, one day soon!" He took her hand and smiled. "On to the next adventure?"

"Yep." The young trainer nodded as they walked ahead through the beaten grassy path.


End file.
